


Sandalwood and Jasmine

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Matt has never been so taken with somebody’s scent before.





	Sandalwood and Jasmine

Matt has been the Devil of Hell's Kitchen for over a year now. He's been living two lives for over a year as well. By night he's Daredevil, the protector of his city. By day he's Matt Murdock, a blind defence lawyer who's regularly payed in pecan pies and meatloafs.

His law partner and best friend Foggy Nelson, as well as their former receptionist Karen Page, are the only people who know he's Daredevil. That's only because they've both walked in on him half dead in his living room after a bad night.

Crime in his city had started to go down, when a new group started to use the docks at odd hours with crates that smelt like Opium. Matt has been watching them each night, trying to figure out who's the head of their organization. He could easily beat up the goons who are shipping the stuff, but he knows they work for a higher power. Even if he got rid of a few guys, he'd see their replacements at work the next night.

Matt perches himself just out of sight as the boats start being unloaded. He hears the familiar sound of heartbeats and waits for them to begin to talk like they always do. Hoping they'll give something away.

His nose is hit with a mixture of sandalwood and jasmine. Something about it soothes him, and he breathes it in. Matt hears the crunch of boots on the docks and a woman's voice. "Is everything going well?" He's taken by her. She has an accent he can't pin down, and she must be beautiful, because all of the worker's heartbeats were raised when they saw her. He hears cool metal brush against her skin. Matt realizes she has a thin sword underneath her clothes.

"Yes Miss. Everything is going according to plan." A lackey assures her.

"Good." He hears her hair swish as she inspects the crates. He doesn't move an inch. Transfixed by the mere sound of her moving. After sometime she gives her hum of approval and climbs into a car. An expensive one by sound of the engine.

As she tears out of the docks Matt realizes, (to his horror) that he's let her go. The possible leader of this crime ring, or at least someone of high rank. She could've been the answer to his prayers, and he's let her slip through his fingers. What has he done?

He comes back every night. Sits on the same building. By the same dock. She doesn't show up again. He throws himself deeper into his work with Foggy in an attempt to distract himself from his very avoidable failure.

A knock on his office door brings Matt out of his self pitying thoughts. "Matt, your three o'clock is here." Their new receptionist, Nyla, tells him. Karen had left Nelson and Murdock to work at the Bulletin newspaper. Nyla was hired about a month ago, and has been doing a decent enough job. Matt fears they may lose her soon as they haven't exactly got the money to pay her.

"Send them in." He hears the creak of leather shoes on the floor, and smells a strong amount of aftershave on the man as he comes in. Matt stands up and shakes his hand. It's covered in sweat. Matt discreetly wipes his hand when he sits back down.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Murdock, I'm Ethan Carsons." The potential client introduces himself.

"I'm must admit that I'm surprised that you picked the office of Nelson and Murdock. We tend not to be the first choice for high ranking clientele like yourself." Matt admits, though he's definitely not complaining. Mr. Carsons was born and raised in Midtown, aka rich people land. It would've been more likely for him to seek the help of someone like Jeri Hogarth.

"You weren't my first choice. I mean I'm sure you're good!" Ethan stumbles on his words. "I'm just used to working with more prestigious firms."

"No offence taken Mr. Carsons." As long as he's going to pay with actual money, Matt doesn't care if they were Ethan's hundredth choice.

"I've gone all over this city, and no one wants to represent me in this case. It's ridiculous! They're all scared to get on the bad side of my former employer." Ethan's blood raises as his voice does.

"And why do you need legal assistance Mr. Carsons?" Nyla had forgotten to tell him what this client needed aide with. She's forgetful sometimes.

"My old employer, the Black Skye Corporation has a strict no drug policy. I was a high ranking accountant in their company. One day my assistant went into my office to grab some flies. She found drugs in my desk and went straight to my boss. They didn't drug test me or even speak to me about it! They just fired me! And I swear those drugs were planted. I've never smoked or injected anything in my life!" Ethan wipes away the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. Matt can hear by his heartbeat that he's telling the truth.

"So you're saying the drugs were planted?"

"Yes! And I believe one of the heads of the company was behind it. I stumbled onto the fact that they were money laundering, and I think they found out I knew."

"And you believe they fired you to cover their tracks?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well, Mr. Carsons I don't know if we can win this case but we're going to try." Elation fills Ethan.

"You're taking my case?" He's shocked as well as happy.

"I am." Ethan grabs Matt's hand and shakes it hard.

"Thank you so much!"

After a great deal of fighting, Matt manages to get a meeting with a executive of the Black Skye Corporation, Elektra Natchios, and a lawyer of the company. Foggy thinks he's crazy for taking the case, but also knows they need the money, and lets it go. 

Matt can feel the worry coming off Mr. Carsons in waves. "Just stay calm and let me do the talking." He reassures him. He feels the other man nod. Ethan’s so distracted by his nerves that he forgets that Matt's blind. 

The glass door in front of them opens, and a man reeking of cigars steps out.

"Gentlemen, please come in. Miss Natchios should be here in a moment." They take their seats and Matt hears the distant sound of heals clicking down the hall. He smells the familiar scent of sandalwood and jasmine as the clicking gets closer. The scent that's haunted him since the night he let her get away.

The door swings open. Her smell surrounds him as she takes a seat across from him. "Forgive my tardiness." He'd know that voice anywhere. "Shall we begin?" She places her briefcase beside Matt's.

"We're here because you're arguing that your client was unfairly fired. Is that correct?" Her lawyer, Glenn Papadaki speaks first.

"That's correct." Matt tries not to let her scent overwhelm him. He feels her eyes run up and down his body as he speaks.

"I assure you Mr. Carsons was fired on fair grounds. He was found with drugs in his office, and I'm sure you're aware of our strict no drug policy." Miss. Natchios speaks up. 

"I am aware, but my client swears that those drugs were planted. And as you’ve never drug tested him, you can’t truly prove he’s ever consumed any type of narcotics."

"And who do you suggest planted them?" Mr. Papadaki speaks up. Matt knows it would be the wrong move to accuse the company like Ethan has in private.

"That we don't know. Maybe a jealous coworker who he eyed his position." He suggests.

"So you can't prove he's innocent?"

"And you can’t truly prove he's guilty. Things are planted on people all time."

"And what does Mr. Carsons want?" Elektra asks.

"He'd like his job back, or if you're not willing to do that, compensation."

"How much?" Matt feels Mr. Papadaki's pulse rise as Elektra talks. Matt has a feeling she does this a lot. Brings a lawyer in, and then does all the negotiating herself.

"Five months salary, as that's how long he's been without work." Elektra is quiet for a moment.

"We have a deal." She brushes her hand against Matt's as she grabs her briefcase. 

"But Miss. Natchios, you're father-" Elektra cuts off her lawyer.

"My father will understand once I explain the situation to him." She turns to Matt. "Hopefully we'll meet again under better circumstances Mr. Murdock." She shakes his hand and lets her fingers linger on his for a brief second. She turns and walks out of the room, Glenn rushing after her.

Matt celebrates his legal victory by going back to the docks. The win has boosted his ego, and he's determined to get information. Even if it's just from a low ranking goon.

He gets ready to jump off the building when he's hit with Elektra's scent and the bottom of her foot. He stumbles, and forces himself to shake off the shock of not hearing her coming. Matt dodges her next kick, and swings at her. 

He punches her in the gut, and she slashes at him with her sai. They hit back and forth until she pins him to the wall. "You've been watching the docks for awhile." He hates how her voice is like music to his ears.

"I've been watching your workers smuggle in drugs for months." He corrects her. She falters for a minute when she hears his voice. Matt stomach drops. He's given himself away.

Elektra grabs his chin with her free hand, and crushes her lips to his. Matt is taken aback, but kisses her with equal fervour. The fight in both of them fades away as the kiss gets hotter and hotter. When they pull apart they're both panting.

"Dinner tomorrow night, Matthew?" She phrases it like a question, but the tone of her voice says there's no room for argument. Against his better judgement, he nods.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about extending it past where it ended, but I didn’t know how. Maybe one day I’ll write more about them in this alt-verse, but that day is not today.


End file.
